<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounties, Burns, and Beards by ParaCord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867048">Bounties, Burns, and Beards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaCord/pseuds/ParaCord'>ParaCord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Mini Mantis Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crew as Family, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaCord/pseuds/ParaCord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a relaxing night goes awry, it's up to Merrin to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BD-1 &amp; Merrin (Star Wars), Cal Kestis &amp; Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Greez Dritus &amp; Merrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Mini Mantis Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bounties, Burns, and Beards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may have dug myself in a hole by using the word “Many” in my series title, but these two cinnamon buns still won’t leave my thoughts alone. So here’s my second attempt at a cheesy story. I’m having fun and doing my best okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week on Bogano full of ship repairs, Greez’s bad jokes, endless exploration, and shameless kissing, Greez offered up an idea to go celebrate Cal and Merrin’s newfound relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Cal decided that maybe they all should take him up on his offer. While Bogano was beautiful, there was so much more to see in the galaxy, and he wanted to help Merrin see it all. </p><p> </p><p>They went to Numidian Prime, a Mid Rim jungle planet. It was warm and beautiful. In fact, it reminded Merrin a lot of Dathomir with its dense, swamp-like vegetation and population of extraordinary creatures. However, when Greez had said they’d be headed to the planet, he failed to mention that it was a haven for smugglers, bounty hunters, and low-life scum.</p><p> </p><p>Greez was in the kitchen mixing up a drink before they headed into town. Cere leaned against the terrarium and watched him curiously. She had been with Greez long enough to know that he had to be up to something.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are we doing here, Greez?” Cere asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s nothing. I want to stay as far away from Ordo Eris or Nar Shadaa as possible, but I thought we could still show the kids what a true night life is like. Drinks, and dancing, maybe a few hands of Sabaac.” </p><p> </p><p>“You? Dancing?” Cere asked skeptically with a grin on her face and laughter in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t want to get me started. After a couple of Bloody Rancors, the ladies can’t keep their eyes off ol’ Greezy two-step.” Greez pointed a thumb in his own direction. “But I’m stickin’ to the card table this round. I can’t have all the women swooning for my gorgeous good looks and killer dance moves.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin stared at him incredulously from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I would swoon over you, Greez?”</p><p> </p><p>Cal snickered to himself over by the holotable. She loved making Greez uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? No, no, no. Did I say <em> all </em> the ladies? I meant…we all know you only have eyes for poncho boy anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I thought I’d have to use my magick to prove you otherwise.” Merrin held up a hand and let a faint green mist bloom off her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no please don’t. I’ll just play my cards and be quiet,” he said as he dropped his head down in defeat. “We don’t need you to go casting all your witch spells and sorcery to prove me wrong.” Greez leaned toward her and whispered out of the corner of his mouth. “Plus you’ll need to save all that magick for the bedroom later.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin’s eyes opened so wide in shock at Greez’s comment that Cal thought she was about to summon a Nydak from the ether. He could see the muscles in her fingers and forearms tense from across the ship. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, please don’t kill me,” Greez pleaded with her.</p><p> </p><p>Cal ran over and snaked his hand into Merrin’s, interlocking their fingers and slowly forcing her to bring her arm down. He felt her tension beginning to melt at his touch. He gently rubbed his thumb over hers to calm her down before acknowledging the slightly buzzed Latero. </p><p> </p><p>“Greez, you go ahead of us, we’ll catch up. Just try not to get in trouble with any more gangs while we’re here,” Cal joked with him. “I don’t think I can handle any more bounty hunters.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, kid. I’ll stay out of the way,” Greez said as he headed for the exit of the <em> Mantis </em>, cocktail in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with him just to be safe, make sure nothing happens. You two though,” Cere paused to point a finger in Cal and Merrin’s direction, “I expect you to relax and enjoy the evening. BD-1, keep them safe.”</p><p> </p><p>BD-1 perked up with an excited chirp from the lounge table.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Cere and Greez left, and Cal and Merrin were left hand in hand by the bottom of the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Cal turned to her with a loving smile on his face and moved to tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ear. “What’s wrong, Mer?”</p><p> </p><p>If anyone else called her Mer, she would send a blast of ichor at them so fast they wouldn’t even know what hit them. But with Cal she found it endearing and loved hearing him say it.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned into his touch as he let his fingers linger by the nape of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I do not wish to be defensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal encircled both of his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a hug. Her hair was out of its usual bun, and she had a simple black tank top on instead of her usual long sleeves and red robe, but her golden necklace still clung to her neck. He could feel the cool touch of her grey skin under his embrace, yet it somehow warmed him. He pressed a kiss to her temple. Her hair gently caressed his face, and he let it swallow him, surrounded by that dark alluring scent that was undoubtedly Merrin. </p><p> </p><p>She put her arms around his waist, buried her face in the crook of his neck, and let him hold her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. It’s new for both of us, but I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until I have to come save you again, no?” There was a hint of a smile in her voice as she spoke into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t trust my fate in anyone else’s hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She softly pushed her way out of his embrace, and Cal brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. “Now I know you have been to a bar before, but I have not. I am excited to see this new part of the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riiggghht, it may not be the bright, shining star Greez makes it out to be. But we can still have fun. Just stay close to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I cannot handle myself?” Merrin bantered.</p><p> </p><p>Cal rubbed the back of his neck. “No, that’s not it. I, uh...I just don’t want anyone hitting on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was confused by the terminology.</p><p> </p><p>“Hitting on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“When someone expresses their, uh...romantic...interest in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well I can deny them… but you have to promise me something.” She shoved a finger into his chest before putting her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Merrin,” Cal said while he ran a hand through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not make me dance, Cal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I could get Greez to teach you.” He finally took his hands off her shoulders and brought them back down to his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not say I do not know how,” she smirked at him with a mischievous smile before she vanished in a plume of green.</p><p> </p><p>Cal shook his head at her tease. There was still so much to learn about Merrin. He had gotten a rare glimpse into a fragment of her past when he read the Force echo embedded in her ring, and she’d shared a few other pieces of her childhood, but for the most part, she was a mystery. And seeing her dance was something he was <em> very </em> interested in.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way for the exit of the <em> Mantis </em> before he heard BD drop down from the lounge table and release a sad whine in dissent. Cal sat down on the floor to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be okay buddy, we’re just going right into town. There are maps everywhere, I won’t get lost, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Be-oooop. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“I know Cere told you to keep us safe, but that’s why I’m bringing Merrin,” Cal said while he glanced over his shoulder to check if she was there. He leaned in and spoke softly, hoping that Merrin was out of earshot, “Plus, I just need a night alone with her.”</p><p> </p><p>BD cocked his head to the side as he considered what Cal suggested before he lit up in excitement and started vigorously nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, not like that buddy,” Cal said as he blushed and placed a gloved hand on the droid’s head to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wooop.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I like her a lot too. Which is why,” Cal stood up while still addressing his friend, ”I need to spend this time with her.”</p><p> </p><p>BD gave Cal’s ankle a small nudge with his head and beeped a supportive trill.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, BD.” He reached down to give the droid one more pat on the head before joining Merrin outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They entered the place Greez had told them about, and it was definitely more of a nightclub than just a bar. The dark rhythms and violent pulses of the music stirred something primitive in the crowd. There was a trace of whiskey and spice in the air, and the people rythed and danced against one another. </p><p> </p><p>“This is <em> very </em> different from Dathomir.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was studying the room, and Cal couldn’t tell if she was disgusted or highly intrigued. There was something attractive yet disturbing about the scene before them. A place where no one cared who or what you were. You were a nobody like everyone else. A perfect place for a Jedi and a Nightsister to just be two regular eighteen year-olds for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t what I was expecting either, but I think Greez was right. It should be fun. You want anything to drink?” Cal tried yelling at her over the volume of the music.</p><p> </p><p>“Something strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal laughed at her. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”</p><p> </p><p>He swung around behind her to head for the bar, letting his hand drag along her hip and low back. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. His heavy breath tickled against her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Just try not to kill anyone while I’m gone, <em> Nightsister. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t give her the chance to respond before disappearing into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin had almost forgotten. She liked it when Cal called her Mer, but she <em> really </em> liked it when he called her Nightsister. It was a kind of teasing, sensual banter he used to acknowledge how powerful she was. She remembered Greez’s comment from earlier. She really could use her magick to…</p><p> </p><p>The spice in the air was getting to her, and she needed to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>She started looking for Cere and Greez. She saw the gambling tables in the back corner of the club, and she began moving through the cluster of bodies that littered the floor. Various species pressed against her as she squeezed through, everyone humming and moaning, drunk off the atmosphere. It felt familiar. </p><p> </p><p>When Merrin was younger, sometimes her Sisters would gather together to perform group rituals. Everyone touching and chanting together. You could feel the power and the passion of the moment. </p><p> </p><p>This sleazy nightclub on Numidian Prime reminded her of being a young girl surrounded by her fellow Nightsisters. And she enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>……….</p><p> </p><p>Cal had to hand it to Greez. This was way more fun than anything he’d ever been to on Bracca. He wasn’t one much for dancing himself, but it was enthralling to watch as the cluster of bodies packed on the dancefloor moved to the rhythm and cacophony of lights and sounds.</p><p> </p><p>He really hoped Merrin enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>He continued his way to the bar to order the drinks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atticus Rex sat at the far end of the bar, a short glass of whiskey in hand. He felt the vibrations of the music through the barstool and countertop, and watched as the amber liquid sloshed around in the concussions of the bass. </p><p> </p><p>He was trying to take the night off, but he couldn’t help but perk up when he heard the faint beeping begin on the inside of his coat pocket. </p><p> </p><p>He set his glass down to reach in and pull out the tracking fob and its matching puck. </p><p> </p><p>It was the one for the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>He strained his neck to look around the room for the red-haired boy, and saw him near the entrance of the club with his arm wrapped around some humanoid species he didn’t recognize. The Jedi let go of her and approached the bar several seats down. </p><p> </p><p>Atticus slammed a credit chip down onto the counter to get the bartender’s attention. The Trandoshan leisurely made his way over, wiping a pint glass dry with a towel. </p><p> </p><p>“What,” the bartender hissed, “can I get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to slip this into the drink of that boy over there,” Atticus Rex said while nodding in the direction of Cal and sliding a vial onto the counter with another credit chip.</p><p> </p><p>The Trandoshan eyed the offering and then looked down the bar to the boy in question. He picked up the vial and then studied the two chips before stuffing them in his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all? I’m a little more expensive than that. Right now all you’ve guaranteed is me tipping him off,” he hissed at the bounty hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Atticus rolled his eyes and pulled a third chip out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But if he orders two drinks, make sure you put it in both of them.”</p><p> </p><p>He got up and pushed himself away from the counter, activating a commlink and bringing it up to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Moff, Null, we’ve got a potential score. Grab Kompaktor and Reviktor and have them meet me outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> All the way out here? On Numidian Prime? Which one is it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Jedi.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cal found Cere and Greez over by the card tables at the back of the club. Greez wasn’t any more drunk than he was earlier, probably by Cere’s doing. He was busy with a game of Sabacc, and Cere stood idly by, sipping on a drink and making sure he didn’t over do any bets.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys seen Merrin?” Cal asked. He’d looked around for her for several minutes. “I left to get us some drinks, and she wasn’t there when I came back. I figured she had come over here.” </p><p> </p><p>A smug smile grew on Cere’s face and she broke eye contact with Cal to look into the distance behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal turned around and just about dropped the two glasses in his hands as he saw what Cere was looking at. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth hung open. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad we’ve been able to show Merrin a life beyond Dathomir. It seems she’s pretty glad too,” Cere yelled at him over the music.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was dancing. No, it was something more. She was one with the crowd. She ebbed and flowed like smooth water under a midnight tide. The thin sheen of sweat that sprinkled her forehead shimmered under the pulsating lights. She was surrounded by others and they were feeding off her energy in the high of the spice. Cal wasn’t high, but he was entranced by her too.</p><p> </p><p>The alcohol was the potion, the music was the chant, and her movement was the ritual. Merrin was casting a spell on Cal and he was helpless to her magic.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin saw him and offered a wicked smile, beckoning him over with a single tattooed finger. </p><p> </p><p>He swiftly knocked back one of the glasses of liquor and joined her. A warming sensation filled his veins, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because Merrin had slid her hands under his shirt and was tracing lines up and down his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“This is incredible, Cal. It reminds me of when I was younger, before the war.” </p><p> </p><p>He really needed to ask her more questions about Nightsister lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me you didn’t want to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not. Not anymore anyway.” Merrin glanced aside for a second to look at the dance floor. “It may have been a short glimpse at my past life,” she brought her eyes back to Cal’s, “but I have much better things now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…same.” Cal struggled to get his words out. It was getting harder to think. He thought it could be the alcohol or the effect she was having on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was always pretty confident. There were rare times where she was unsure of herself, but those moments were few and far between. This level of confidence though was...unprecedented.</p><p> </p><p>Cal drank the other glass that had been intended for Merrin. It seemed she didn’t need the liquid courage as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped her hands back out from his shirt and grabbed one of his to lead him out of the crowd. He went willingly, letting her pull him across the floor. A witch leading her Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>Cal didn’t know where they were going, and he didn’t really care. He was mesmerized. Not by the intricate design of her tattoos swirling across her back or her silver hair that sparkled under the flashing lights or by the sway of her hips that glided ahead of him. It was just...her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Mer.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him over her shoulder with a silent smile and kept pulling him. They were headed toward a quieter part of the club where guests chatted in low voices in private booths, and the music lended itself to a dull thud in the background. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that? I never would have expected to be able to explore the galaxy with a Nightsister. And for her to be so pretty.” Cal was definitely intoxicated. Merrin didn’t know how much he’d had to drink before he downed the two glasses, but his words were starting to slur and he was being even more open than normal. She finished situating herself in her seat at the booth before turning to address him.</p><p> </p><p>“You still talk too much, Cal Kestis.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> really </em> want to see <em> all </em>of your tattoos.” He traced a finger down a dark line that began at the base of her neck and ran along her collarbone. This night was going in a much different direction than she thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day. I don’t want you getting <em> too </em> attached to me,” she teased with him. She placed a hand on his forearm to coax him to stop. It wasn’t that she wanted him to stop, she just didn’t want anything to happen in a dirty back room of a seedy bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> just </em> attached to you. I’m in love with you, Merrin.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin stared at Cal. She was surprised and stunned, but what else was their proclamation of trust in one another but some clever way of saying they love each other? Yet it still made her happy to hear the words, and she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t appear to comprehend what he had said though because he kept mindlessly tracing the tattoo on her upper chest, and he was easily distracted when <em> Sugaan Essena </em> began playing throughout the club.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I love this song!”</p><p> </p><p>He started to bob his head up and down to the beat before he passed out and fell forward, crashing into the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Cal!”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin peeled him off the cold, steel tabletop to lean him back against the seat cushions. She brushed the hair out of his face and checked his forehead for any injuries after unceremoniously smashing his head into the booth. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, girl. It’s only temporary. Our boss wants him alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Two fully armed and armored bounty hunters were blocking the exits of the booth, clutching their blasters against their chests, fingers ready on their triggers. </p><p> </p><p>Nearby patrons paid no attention to the spectacle. They were on Numidian Prime after all, shake downs were a regular occurrence. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Null, Atticus said we could take her too. Maybe get some bonus pay.”</p><p> </p><p>The one called Null turned to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Null returned his attention to Merrin. “You hear that? You get to come along with your boyfriend,” he said tauntingly. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin glared at them from under her brow. “Oh, we won’t be going anywhere.” In a quick motion of her hand, Merrin teleported herself and an unconscious Cal outside the <em> Mantis </em>. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cere saw the whole series of events from across the club. She didn’t mean to watch, but she just wanted to at least have an idea of where the two kids would be after Merrin, rather seductively, dragged Cal off the dancefloor. </p><p> </p><p>However, she became suspicious when she noticed two imposing bodies, armed with blasters, cybernetic enhancements, and jetpacks, heading in the direction of Cal and Merrin. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to Greez who had his eyes glued to the cards in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Greez, I know the Haxion Brood was able to track us all throughout the Outer Rim, but do you think they’d travel this far in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that depends. Sorc Tormo really likes to put on a show, and he really doesn’t like it if that show doesn’t go as planned.” He spared a glance over his shoulder, “I mean, what, with that whole fight pit and all. So he might be a <em> little </em> upset with Cal and myself.” He went back to studying his Sabaac cards. “But the Brood is usually more focused on gambling and smuggling in the underworld of the Outer Rim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, you might want to get out of that game, Greez,” Cere said as she walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Relaaaax, what are the odds that…” Greez stopped as she gave his arm a gentle tug  suggesting he fully turn around. At the last moment he saw two Haxion Brood bounty hunters dumbfounded as Merrin vanished with a passed out Cal under a cloud of green smoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, I’m still trying to figure out if it’s me or you two Jediish people that have worse luck.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merrin was definitely going to use one of Greez’s arms in a ritual next time she saw him. He just couldn’t stop suggesting that they all go celebrate somewhere with drinks, cards, and fun.</p><p> </p><p>This must be the “<em> and fun” </em> he had been referring to.</p><p> </p><p>She and Cal were now about 50 meters away from the ship, hiding behind a transformer that was providing power to the landing pad. Merrin had Cal sitting up right with his back against the transformer, eyes closed, head lolled back, and mouth slightly agape as some drool clung to the thin layer of facial hair that was starting to cover his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin thought he looked cute despite their situation, but she had to put her emotions aside for now. She pulled her hair back into a bun and peeked over their cover to gain a full sense of their circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>They were hidden at the moment under concealment of the night, but two bounty droids and, assumingly, the one known as Atticus were surrounding the <em> Mantis </em> on high alert. The bounty hunter stood by the entrance of the ship more casually while the two droids did patrols, in constant motion around the landing pad. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Merrin, are you there? I saw the whole thing.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Merrin ducked back down behind their cover to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Cere, yes. Cal and I are outside the ship. He is unconscious, but we are safe. For now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good, don’t move till we get there. The bounty hunters don’t know Greez and I are here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There is another bounty hunter and two droids guarding the ship. I could take them, but I do not want to leave Cal unprotected.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re telling me there’s five of ‘em!” </em> an astounded Greez yelled over the commlink. His voice instantly turned into a mix of nervousness and concern. “ <em> Well, we’ll think of something. Just keep the kid safe, Merrin.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Merrin replied flatly although a faint smile grew across her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time Merrin had ever heard Greez use her name.</p><p> </p><p>While they always joked around with each other, Greez usually left fearing for his life or his plants, he’d never regarded her in a super friendly way like he did with Cal. She was always “witch” or “Nightsister” and never an actual person. So to hear Greez call her by her name in a threatening situation, when he was trusting her to keep Cal safe, meant more to her than words could express. It had been a long time since she had had a family, and this crew truly was becoming one.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t dwell on it for long though because the bounty hunter’s tracking fob started to beep again at Cal’s proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re nearby. Spread out and search,” Atticus Rex ordered the two droids as he took off on his jet pack to scan the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy credits,” Reviktor grunted through its mechanical voice.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s mine,” the other one said while it slammed its two large metal fists in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin glanced down at Cal and saw the dull shine of his matte lightsaber under the ambient light. She unclipped it from his belt and held it out in front of her, splitting it into two. She activated the radio call.</p><p> </p><p>“Cere, Greez, I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What are you thinking, Merrin?” </em>Cere whispered into the commlink. They must be nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“I will lead the bounty hunters astray. Get to the ship and fly off world. They may think we managed to escape and will stop their ground pursuit.” She wasted no time in her explanation. </p><p> </p><p>Cere quickly mulled over Merrin’s plan. Merrin and Cal held all the fighting power of their little clan, and one of them wasn’t even conscious. Greez wouldn’t be of much use on the ground in his current inebriated state, but he could still fly a starship like the back of his hand. She herself only had a blaster, yet she could use her encryption skills on the <em> Mantis </em> to change its transponder codes to throw off any tailing bounty hunters. Plus a quick trip to hyperspace would seal the deal. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but Merrin was right. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I don’t like it, but I trust you. What about you and Cal?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I have survived many nights alone on Dathomir. This will be no different.” In her usual pragmatic manner, Merrin wasted no time in beginning her plan. “BD-1, can you help me?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Beee-oop!” </em> he excitedly chirped over the radio channel. </p><p> </p><p>“I will assume that is a yes. Can you distract the bounty hunters?”</p><p> </p><p>BD trilled out a brief reply. Almost instantaneously, he ran down the ramp of the Mantis, hopped on the closest bounty droid, and sent a current of electricity through its circuits.</p><p> </p><p>The droid violently shook for a few seconds before the electrical surge passed. “You look small,” Kompaktor taunted as it reached to pry BD-1’s scomps off its arm.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin quickly whispered an incantation under her breath before leaping over her cover, now cloaked in a mirage of magick. She ran towards the incapacitated machine, activating the two lightsabers once she was in striking proximity, and sliced through the hulking metal body in one smooth motion. The two halves of the droid crumbled over its molten middle, and Merrin’s magick veil vanished as she revealed herself to the two remaining bounty hunters. </p><p> </p><p>BD-1 hopped off the now deactivated droid and climbed up onto Merrin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Atticus and the remaining bounty droid moved in on her. Reviktor took slow, clunky steps as it aimed its laser sight on her. Merrin hurled a ball of ichor in its direction and took off running back towards Cal. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is this what passes for a Jedi now?” it jeered at Merrin. </p><p> </p><p>Atticus Rex yelled from overhead, “Chasing you is part of the fun!”  A searing burst from his flamethrower came screaming down on Merrin and BD, part of the blaze singeing the skin on her left arm as she fled. Her knees almost buckled at the pain, but she pushed forward and made the final jump to hide behind the protection of the transformer. She was relieved to see Cal was still unscathed, but she didn’t know if Cere and Greez had made it onto the <em> Mantis </em>during her hasty escape. </p><p> </p><p>Null Chance and Grand Moff Nohogg finally caught up, and came flying in to join Atticus and Reviktor in their pursuit. “Watch out, she’s a quick one,” one of them warned. </p><p> </p><p>A powerful vibration shook the ground as the <em> Mantis’ </em>engines roared to life. </p><p> </p><p>Atticus Rex turned his attention to the Stinger class ship behind them and watched as it released its clamps and lurched off the landing platform. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin thanked her Sisters and Mother that her rather rash plan had worked. She stood up from behind her cover, a proud BD-1 on her shoulder, eyes glowing green and two strong fists of magick. She summoned the mystical swirl all around Cal, BD, and herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Vashe,” she chanted, and they whisked away into the jungles of Numidian Prime.</p><p> </p><p>The bounty hunters all looked at each other, confusion written all over their stances and demeanors. Oddly enough, Reviktor was the one that broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still in this for the money,” it croaked in its guttural tone and began its heavy, awkward stomps to reach the Haxion Brood starship. </p><p> </p><p>Null and Moff looked at each other before turning to Atticus. “Do you think she...teleported I guess,” Null Chance stuttered in stupor, “...back onto their ship?” </p><p> </p><p>“She did the same thing earlier and ended up out here, so it’s possible,” Grand Moff Nohogg added.</p><p> </p><p>Atticus Rex had been a bounty hunter long enough that many things did not surprise him or give reason for pause. But whatever that girl had done to completely vanish right before their eyes was something he’d never seen before and didn’t think was possible. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the slain Kompaktor.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Get to the ship. We’ll try to catch them before they enter hyperspace. Sorc would prefer them alive, but,” he bent down to pick up a chunk of the bounty droid’s arm, “they’re becoming too much of a hassle.”</p><p> </p><p>The four Haxion Brood members rushed over to their ship to tail the <em> Mantis </em> before they lost their bounty.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had disappeared into the jungles of Numidian Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin didn’t have any particular area to stay for the night in mind, but she figured they could find something that could work through a combination of BD-1’s holomaps and the moonlight breaking through the tall canopies of the surrounding trees.</p><p> </p><p>BD scurried ahead to scout the nearby vicinity. She would help him search, but she couldn’t carry Cal’s relaxed and languid body without some kind of help, especially since she was injured herself. She spared a glance down at the charred flesh that marred her skin. She knew it wasn’t bad, but was thankful once more for the dimly lit night air to conceal the full extent of the damage. She couldn’t focus on herself right now, taking care of Cal was the priority. </p><p> </p><p>He was still motionless, now backed up against a tree in an identical configuration to moments before on the landing pad. She didn’t think that whatever the bounty hunters had given him was deadly, but it couldn’t hurt to get it out of his system.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before BD-1 came hurdling back to Merrin’s location bearing a series of cheery chirps. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin focused on translating his various beeps and whistles. He’d found something...a shelter maybe. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have her talisman with her to easily channel her magick. She didn’t think she would have needed it considering the initial intentions of the night, but she did her best to connect to the dark energy of the planet to find the place BD was talking about. While the planet looked similar to Dathomir, it felt different. Not as intricate and complex as the ancient world, but also not as light and airy as Bogano. Numidian Prime had a chance to be peaceful if it weren’t for the type of people that occupied it. She couldn’t complain about the residents at the moment though because she found the faint presence of an empty shack hidden amongst the thick vegetation. It would work for their purpose.</p><p> </p><p>For the third time that night, Merrin called upon the power of her magick to teleport the group to safety. </p><p> </p><p>They dematerialized in the middle of the barren wooden hut. Barely enough to hold the three of them, it at least had four walls and a roof, albeit the numerous gaps and cracks in the walls and ceiling spoke differently. It was definitely for smuggling, a bare minimum refuge to protect various illicit goods and items from the watchful eye of the Empire. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, BD-1,” Merrin smiled down at the droid.</p><p> </p><p>He did a small celebratory hop before running over to Cal’s side. A blue light illuminated the room as BD activated his scanner over Cal’s unconscious form, emitting a disappointed tone at the lack of aid he could provide his friend. He looked sad, and she sympathized with him. She too was sad that Cal was unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin crouched down to peel Cal’s shoulders off the wall he slumped against, gently turning and setting him down to lie face up on the floor. She moved to sit on her heels behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help him. I think.” She sounded unsure of herself, and she was confident that BD-1 was not convinced. The droid gave her a quizzical stare. “Another ritual. I heard of Mother using it,” she defended herself. “I promise I would never do anything to harm Cal.”</p><p> </p><p>BD scooted close and nuzzled against Merrin’s leg. She was still learning to understand him, but his gesture seemed to say that he trusted her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not let you down,” she affirmed as she set her hand on BD’s head. He gave a few quick nods and backed up to give her space to work.  </p><p> </p><p>Merrin began and circled a cloud of green energy over Cal and recited a chant. <em> “ </em>Amenda vla’ben troshana bon’te,” she sang as Cal’s eyes snapped open, his back arched against the floor while his arms and legs convulsed and spasmed. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand hovered over his face, pulling black shadows out of Cal’s open mouth as he choked and gasped on the dark plumes. It was an intense but swift process.</p><p> </p><p>With the last of the drug removed from his body, Cal’s sporadic movements slowed and Merrin dispersed her magick. She leaned forward and coddled Cal’s face between both of her hands before planting a kiss on his forehead and letting her lips linger against his skin. She whispered sweet nothings on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Cal Kestis.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to BD who had been recording the entire scene. He took a few steps forward and gently poked Cal several times before emitting a melancholy tone at his friend’s lack of response. </p><p> </p><p>Merrin grinned at BD. “I could wake him up if you’d like, but he should rest. You should too. You have done your job to keep Cal safe.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to look at Merrin. Cere had told him to watch after both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bee-eep?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, BD-1. I am okay. You kept me safe too.” </p><p> </p><p>A content BD-1 nestled himself against Cal’s leg and powered off.</p><p> </p><p>The adrenaline that had been coursing through Merrin’s veins finally wore off, and she felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. She sat back and let her body relax into the wall, releasing an exhausted sigh as she closed her eyes. Using magick was effortless on Dathomir, and she wasn’t used to the strain it could cause off world.</p><p> </p><p>She spared one more look at Cal before she succumbed to her fatigue, his pale skin and red hair offering a comforting glow in the moonlight creeping through the rifts in the wooden walls. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merrin woke up with her back still pressed against the scratchy wall of the small smuggler’s shack. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, and Cal’s still sleeping form now had his head on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>She had meant it when she told Greez once that she does not watch others sleep, but she couldn’t help but observe him in a dreamlike state and feel calmed by his peaceful expression and slow, steady breaths against her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin placed one hand on his chest and brought another up to run through the tufts of hair matted to his face. She hadn’t really paid attention to it before, but he had a short crop of facial hair growing on his otherwise smooth features. She ran both her hands along his jawline, across his lips, and under his neck. It was softer than she thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>She lost track of time as she continued to stroke the patches of stubble that decorated his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Cal started to stir, and he murmured under her soft touches. He was surprisingly comfortable. He felt a soothing warmth under his head and neck and a tender caress across his face as he was roused from unconsciousness. His eyes slowly opened, squinting to adjust to the light and bringing an arm up to block the early morning rays of light that cascaded through the cracks of the hut. </p><p> </p><p>His efforts were worthwhile because he was met with a sun-splashed Merrin, the light glimmering off her golden necklace and auburn eyes, as she looked at him with just the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. He smiled back at her and placed a hand on one of hers that weaved across his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Merrin.” His voice was low and rough, filled with a grogginess undoubtedly due to the comatose-like sleep he’d been in since early last night. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cal.” She continued her gentle caresses across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cal laid content under Merrin’s comforting touch and presence, letting his thoughts quickly wander to the night before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What happened last night? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His memory was hazy, and he wasn’t sure where he was exactly. Merrin didn’t seem to be worried or in a rush though, so that put him at ease. The last thing he remembered was being completely entranced by Merrin dancing and the faint echo of her hands running along his sides. They’d done plenty of kissing and holding of each other over the past couple weeks, but the previous night was something slightly more...exciting. A light pink tint flushed across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin must have noticed his change in color.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel alright?” Her voice sounded concerned yet content, just happy to see him awake.</p><p> </p><p>He gently pulled her hand off his chin and pushed himself off her lap. He was met with a wave of dizziness as the blood rushed from his head, and he pressed a palm to his forehead to alleviate the sensation before he spun around to face her. Cal moved to sit next to her so that their sides were touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...Yeah, I’m okay,” he said as he reached to grab her hand closest to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.” She gave his palm a soft squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Mer...what happened? Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were drugged by a group of bounty hunters. We tried escaping to the ship, but they were persistent as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Cere, Greez, and BD?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cere and Greez ought to be safe on the <em> Mantis </em>.” Merrin quickly searched around the room, confused as to the little droid’s whereabouts. “But I do not know where BD-1 has gone. He was here before I fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>While Merrin was rather vague on the details of the night’s adventures, he was thankful everyone had managed to come out unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did we end up out here though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magick,” Merrin said nonchalantly with a subtle smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Cal looked down and contemplated what she said, but he brought his eyes back up to hers with a loving expression at his realization.</p><p> </p><p>“So you saved me...again?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a small grin on her face and she nodded slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Cal reached over, his gloved hand resting on the nape of her neck, and touched his forehead against hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Merrin. For everything. I don’t think a lifetime would be enough to make up for all you’ve sacrificed for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I can always resurrect you. That ought to give you some more opportunities.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal broke away and laughed at her, shaking his head at her witty comment. She always made him laugh. She really broke every evil stereotype of her people.</p><p> </p><p>“You just...you mean so much to me. I was always taught as a Padawan that Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments, and I never fully understood why. But since I’ve been with you, I get it. A Sith would watch the whole galaxy burn to save one person...and if I had to make that same decision now I....I already lost everyone I cared about once, and I don’t know if I could do it again.” Cal took a short pause to exhale deeply.   </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say more. No, he <em> needed </em> to say more. They’d been through hell and back together already, and she’d risked her own life for his too many times in such a short period. She deserved to know that he loves her.</p><p> </p><p>“Merrin, I…” He tried to continue, but Merrin pressed a single finger to his lips to silence him. He watched as she brought her hands up and let her fingertips graze the stubble that peppered his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Cal Kestis.” Even though she’d already heard herself say the words aloud, seeing Cal’s response brought a warmth to her she didn’t know was possible.</p><p> </p><p>His heart nearly burst from his chest and he beamed at her in amazement. She was always one step ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>“How did yo…”</p><p> </p><p>“You Jedi really should focus on doing rather than talking,” she playfully interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>He moved in to kiss her when Greez came strutting through the open door.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa I knew it was hot outside, but I didn’t know it was from the steam building up in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Merrin’s head dropped down and she let out a sigh of irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Cere yelled at Greez from outside the shack.</p><p> </p><p>“Greez, I told you not to barge in.” Cere tried to scold him, but Cal could hear the laughter in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it would matter! BD told us they were still asleep! C’mon seriously? What’re the chances they’d wake up in the few minutes it took us to get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greez?” Merrin turned over her shoulder to address him. Cal was surprised at how gentle her voice was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Greez said nervously with a lump in the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“While I am pleased to see you, can you please give us a moment?” There was no teasing or harassment hidden in her tone. She was being genuine.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, yeah. Sorry, Merrin,” Greez said while Merrin turned her head back to look at Cal. “And it’s good to see you up, kid.” He took a step back and left the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Greez just...call you by your name? I’ve never heard him use it with you before.” Cal asked in a state of bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin stared at him from under her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, no more talking.” Cal pulled her forward by the back of her neck until their lips met. </p><p> </p><p>They’d kissed many times recently, yet somehow this one felt different, like there was something...more. Less infatuation and more love and desire. </p><p> </p><p>Their pace picked up and Merrin pushed closer and closer until she swung her leg over to straddle him and sat on his hips. Cal brought his hands down to rest on her waist and released a breathy moan with heavy-lidded eyes as she trailed her lips down and across his chin to suck at the tender spot under his jaw. She snuck her hands back under his shirt like she had the night before, and her cool touch left a chilling warmth as she ran her fingers along his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was either using magick or she <em> was </em> magic. He couldn’t tell at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>She was enjoying herself quite a bit too. When Cal’s soft lips pressed against hers, it sparked something almost feral in her. She relished in the way the short bristles of hair along his chin brushed against her cheek. She felt the need to be closer to him, and she pressed further into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Cal let go of his hold on Merrin’s waist and tried placing his hands on her arms to pull her tighter. He quickly released his grasp when there was a sudden tension in her body, and she broke away with a wince and gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>He saw the inflamed and burnt skin that covered her upper arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Merrin, your arm!” He cursed at himself. How had he not noticed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Cal.” She paused and put her hands on the sides of his face. “Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I do trust you,” he grinned at her. He believed her that it wasn’t that bad, but he at least thought she could use a stim or something to help. “Can you use your magick to heal it?” </p><p> </p><p>“It does not work like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Cal said as he took Merrin’s hands off his face and guided them back down to her sides, “we can match now.” Merrin intently watched him. He grabbed the end of his poncho and pulled it off over his head followed by his riggers vest underneath. He removed his glove and slipped his arm out of the sleeve to pull the edge of his shirt up to his shoulder, revealing the left side of his chest and abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>She saw the dry, scarred hole from where his lightsaber singed his flesh back on Nur. It looked like it was still healing, yet Merrin never heard him complain about it. She slowly placed her fingers at the edge of the wound and gently dragged her thumb across it. He initially flinched at the contact on the fresh, sensitive skin, but the light grazes under her fingertips were welcome. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not the same, but...you won’t be alone.” Cal’s comment broke her concentration, and she snapped her eyes up to meet his. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him through the loose strands of hair that hung in front of her eye with a soft and loving smile. “I have not been alone since you came into my life, Cal Kestis.”</p><p> </p><p>A sly BD-1 poked his head into the doorway, and came running over at the sight of his friend being awake, rubbing his head into the side of Cal’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever think we’ll ever actually get a moment alone?” Cal set one hand on BD’s head and the other on the one Merrin still had brushing against his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not.” She spoke with a slight humor in her tone, but he could sense her disappointment. “It is ironic that I no longer wish to be alone,” she sat up on her knees and bent forward to whisper against his forehead, “yet I wish to be alone with you.” She kissed him with her dark, supple lips before fully standing up. </p><p> </p><p>He watched her with his mouth slightly agape, still mesmerized by the soft lull of her breath against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>She extended her arm down to him, and he gladly let her help him stand up. “Soon. I promise,” Cal said as he slipped his arm back into his sleeve and bent down to pick up his vest, glove, and poncho. “We just won’t let Greez pick our next destination.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Or I will actually use one of his arms in a ritual,” Merrin joked as she reached forward and snagged the poncho out of his grasp before slipping it on and leaving the hood up. </p><p> </p><p>Cal finished securing his vest and glove back in place and BD scampered up his side to perch himself in his usual spot. “The poncho looks good on you by the way. It reminds me of when I first saw you on Dathomir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were terrified of me,” she amusingly jabbed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I didn’t think you looked good,” Cal shrugged and took a step forward. “But I like you better without the hood. I can see your face better,” he said as he pulled the fabric off her head.</p><p> </p><p>“And I like you better with your beard.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked several times in surprise. “Wait?...Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She stared at him with her deep auburn eyes and traced a lone finger on the edge of his jaw to his chin and down the center of his neck. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed a hard knot at the back of his throat. How was it that they’d been together for over a week now and he still got chills when she touched him? Was she aware of the effect she had?</p><p> </p><p>Merrin was smirking again.</p><p> </p><p>She was definitely aware.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m never shaving again, </em> Cal thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, BD-1 intervened and broke their sexual tension with an enthusiastic chitter. They had to leave the hut eventually. Who knew what Cere and Greez were thinking at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Cal turned over his shoulder to BD. “You’re right buddy, we probably should join them outside.” He looked back at Merrin and grabbed one of her hands with his. “What do you think, Mer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am interested to hear how they escaped the bounty hunters.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So there we are in the upper atmosphere, and this rust bucket of bolts comes screaming towards us trying to shoot us out of the sky.” Greez imitated a flying ship with one of his arms while the others held onto the controls.” The <em> Mantis </em> gave ‘em a run for their money though. The Brood can’t keep up with this lovely lady,” he said as he gave the console in front of him an appreciative tap.</p><p> </p><p>“What Greez is saying is that Merrin’s plan worked perfectly.” Cere turned from her chair in the cockpit to look at Cal and Merrin on the couch. “They tailed us for a bit, but we already had the hyperdrive ready to go. We made the jump, I changed our transponder codes, we hung out for a bit in the inner systems, and we came right back. Except this time we figured we should land in a more remote location. We called up BD-1, and he immediately sent us your coordinates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greezy money, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it was pretty straightforward. I’m sorry I put you guys through so much.” Cal glanced between Cere and Merrin, who was sitting in her typical style with her arm stretched out behind him. “I’m still confused though. How did Merrin distract the bounty hunters for you to get on the <em> Mantis </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen her,” Greez piped up. “She came out of nowhere, and boom. Sliced that droid in half with your lightsaber. It never saw her comin’,” he chuckled to himself. “She had all four of ‘em gunnin’ for her after that. Then she did her witch magick thing and disappeared with you and BD. If you coulda seen the looks on their faces.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal was visibly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You used my lightsaber?” </p><p> </p><p>“You gave it to me, did you not? I thought I was showing the galaxy some justice like you <em> Jedi </em> should.” Her expression was unwavering, but the emphasis on ‘Jedi’ told Cal she was teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>He’d said something similar to her on Bogano the week before, and now she was using his own logic against him. “You just never cease to amaze me, Merrin.” She abandoned her cold facade and smiled at Cal’s compliment. He turned and slipped his arm around her waist before kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you two, keep your kisses off my…” Greez attempted to finish, but Cere reached over and placed a hand on one of his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let them have this one Greez,” she said in a quiet voice and moved her hand back to her lap. “And I meant to mention this last night, but I heard you use Merrin’s name. Are you warming up to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Greez let out a heavy sigh. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still terrified of her, but...I know she’ll do anything to keep us safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you, Greez. I know you’ve taught her a lot about the <em> Mantis </em>, and we’ve at least shown her a small corner of the galaxy. Maybe we could go back to Dathomir and she could teach us more about the Nightsisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, no way am I going back where that space witch came from.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the dialogue I have the bounty droids say I pulled from the game (plus a couple lines for the other bounty hunters). Had to go load up the meditation arena and run in circles for 20 minutes to get them to go through all their taunts though. </p><p>Also, the chant Merrin does to remove the drugs from Cal is real. Mother Talzin uses it in S4E22 of TCW on Maul to bring him back from insanity. I figured it was good enough to work here. </p><p>And can we all vote for Cal to have a beard in the sequel? Don’t get me wrong, I love him now, but it would show some kind of growth and “maturity” between the games. Plus it looks quite nice.</p><p>Please leave a comment or some feedback :)</p><p>Lastly, can magick be used to heal? Disney needs to give us more concrete info on the Nightsisters I swear. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>